


You Think I Should What?

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo needs a job and Karone has an interesting suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Leo, you need a job.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re driving me crazy. And because we can’t both live off my income indefinitely.”

“Why not? It’s been working so far."

"But not forever. Especially not when we reach the New World. And especially not should we decide we someday want kids.”

“Um, Kai…”

“I said someday, Leo. Not tomorrow. That’s a conversation for another day. For now you need a job.”

“Kai, I do not need a job.” His protest is loud enough to draw the attention of the others across the room.

“Yes, you do Leo. I don’t know how you’ve made it to nineteen without ever having one. Lord knows the money would have helped us out.”

“Maybe he’s just unemployable. He did quit the GSA at record pace. And Kai was ready to kill him the entire time.” Leo glares at Damon.

“That’s not true!” Kai exclaims as he joins his boyfriend in glaring at the Green Ranger. Mike just shakes his head at the absurdity of the situation.

“There must be something Leo can do,” Maya states.

“Well, he could be a stripper.”

“Karone!” The other’s exclaim, except for Leo, who looks as though he wants to disappear.

“Well think about it. He is always taking his shirt off. It’s not that much of a stretch.”

“Karone, that’s because I get injured. There are these things called bandages.”

“Half those injuries don’t even require removal of any clothing to be bandaged, which means you’re obviously putting on a show for Kai. So yeah, you could so be a stripper.”

“No. Leo will not be a stripper.”

“Kai, she was joking. I think,” Damon tries to reassure the Blue Ranger before he really loses his temper.

“You know, I hate to agree with Karone, but he does have the body for it.” Leo looks at his brother with a stricken expression. He decides this is a good time to escape to the relative safety of his bed, since leaving the room would require moving past the people making fun of him. Though even a pillow over his head doesn’t drown out Kai’s yelling.

“No, no, no, no, NO! Leo is not going to be a stripper! I’m not sharing him!”

“Um, what’s a stripper?” They all burst out laughing at Maya’s question, except for Leo. Even Kai was chuckling, despite his anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai finally manages to get the girls and Mike out of their quarters and suggests to Damon that it would be a good idea for him to sleep on the Mega Ship. He crawls into bed with Leo, something they don’t do often because it gets cramped.

“Leo, they’re gone now. You can stop hiding. Not that I blame you. I probably would have.”

“Maybe they’re right.”

“What? Leo, please tell me you don’t mean what I think you mean.”

“Kai, they have a point. What other job can I get?” Kai shakes his head and mentally reminds himself to yell at Karone later. She is the reason he’s dealing with a semi-depressed boyfriend right now. He honestly thinks everyone forgets how young he is sometimes. His youth is very much a part of his self-esteem issues. He’s had a hell of a lot to death with at only nineteen. And barely nineteen at that.

“Leo, you don’t need to resort to that. We’ll figure something out.”

“Because you don’t want to share.” Kai notices the faintest hints of a smile, which he supposes is a start.

“Can you blame me for wanting to keep your body to myself?” he asks, while running a hand under Leo’s shirt.

“Can’t say I do.” Leo mimics his boyfriend. “But you do have too many clothes on,” he murmurs as he tries to rid Kai of his shirt.

“Like you’re one to talk right now. I’m at least dressed for bed.” He smirks as he shifts position, allowing Leo to undress him more easily.

“Are you going to rectify that or would you rather I strip for you?”

“As tempting as the offer is, it wouldn’t be fair if you had to do all the work.”

“You just don’t want to admit that you think I’d be good at it.” Kai is mildly concerned that Leo is acting like Karone’s idea was a good one when it was anything but.

“You look damn good with your clothes off – no argument there. But you aren’t exactly graceful in getting that way. Last checked, you’re not supposed to rip your shirt off when you remove it. What the hell were you thinking anyway, that you’d subdue Trakeena with your sexiness?”

“Something like that. You know I still have clothes on.”

“Alright, alright.” Kai rids Leo of his clothes, but does so in an antagonizingly slow manner, praying that someday he’ll understand the definition of patience. “You really don’t think that was a good idea, do you?”

“Oh, god no. I was just playing with you. I’d rather starve than do that for a living.” Leo leans over to kiss Kai, who grabs his arms and pulls him down on top of him.

“It was just when you said that maybe they’re right…” Leo shakes his head and kisses Kai before answering.

“I was talking about my employability, not the stripping. Honestly, I think Damon’s right. I don’t think I’m able to hold down a job.”

“Leo, how about in the morning we sit down and brainstorm what you could do. As for now, I can think of better things to do.” Kai lightly thrusts his hips upward to convey his point.

“I have to say I agree with you,” Leo murmurs before kissing Kai once more in what quickly becomes a battle of dueling tongues. After several minutes, Kai thrusts his hips up again as a signal to proceed things along.

“Alright, I get the point.” Leo gropes around under his pillow and produces a tube of lube. He coats a finger and slowly presses it into his boyfriend, eliciting a moan.

“Not that I’m complaining, but do you even know what foreplay is Leo?”

“Nope.” Leo smiles at him as he inserts a second finger. “Is that a problem?”

“Not now, no.” Leo’s fingers brush across Kai’s prostate, causing him to gasp. “It will be if you don’t hurry up and fuck me though.”

“Pushy are we,” Leo teases as he reaches for a condom. Kai has endless patience until Leo makes him squirm, at which point he becomes very demanding.

“Leo…”

“Chill, I can only move so fast.” Leo one-handedly slides on a condom and slicks up his cock before removing his fingers, which makes Kai whimper.

“Leo, please…” Leo slowly pushes into his lover and hen stills, not wanting to cause Kai any pain.

“Move, damn it.” Leo chuckles as he begins to thrust within his lover.

“And you call me impatient.”

“Shut up, Leo.” Those are the last words spoken and only moans are heard until both men reach their completion. They clean up and get dressed for bed, snuggling together in Leo’s bunk.

“Love you, Kai.”

“I love you too, Leo.” The two men drift off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
